Austin Powers in Goldmember
Name: Austin Powers in Goldmember Directed by: Jay Roach Written by: Michael McCullers Written and Characters Created by: Mike Myers Produced by: John Lyons Eric McLeod Demi Moore Mike Myers Jennifer Todd Suzanne Todd Executive Producers: Richard Brener Toby Emmerich Music by: George S. Clinton Cinematography by: Peter Deming Film Editing by: Greg Hayden Jon Poll Uncredited Film Editing by: Debra Neil-Fisher Production Design by: Rusty Smith Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Team Todd Productions Moving Pictures Gratitude International Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: July 26, 2002 Length: 98 minutes, 50 seconds Budget: $63 million Box Office: $296.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 756 Austin Powers in Goldmember is a 2002 American spy action comedy film. It is the third and final installment of the Austin Powers trilogy starring Mike Myers in the title role. The film was directed by Jay Roach, and co-written by Mike Myers and Michael McCullers. Myers also plays the roles of Dr. Evil, Goldmember, and Fat Bastard. The movie co-stars Beyoncé Knowles in her theatrical film debut, as well as Robert Wagner, Seth Green, Michael York, Verne Troyer, Michael Caine, Mindy Sterling and Fred Savage. There are a number of cameo appearances including Steven Spielberg, Kevin Spacey, Britney Spears, Quincy Jones, Tom Cruise, Danny DeVito, Katie Couric, Gwyneth Paltrow, John Travolta, Nathan Lane, and The Osbournes. In a self-parody of the Austin Powers series, there is a film within the film in the opening. Austin Powers is featured in a bio-pic called Austinpussy (a parody of the James Bond film Octopussy) directed by Steven Spielberg and starring Tom Cruise as Austin Powers, Gwyneth Paltrow as Dixie Normous, Kevin Spacey as Dr. Evil, Danny DeVito as Mini-Me, and John Travolta as Goldmember. Goldmember is a loose parody of the James Bond films Goldfinger and You Only Live Twice, also incorporating elements of The Spy Who Loved Me, Live and Let Die, The Man with the Golden Gun and GoldenEye. The film grossed $296.6 million at the box office internationally. Austin Powers often has two sequels Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery and Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me after the 90s. Plot Dr. Evil plans to travel back in time to 1975 and bring back Johan van der Smut, aka "Goldmember", who developed a cold fusion unit for a tractor beam which Dr. Evil names "Preparation H". He intends to use the tractor beam to pull a meteor into the Earth, striking the polar ice caps and causing a global flood. Moments after this plan is revealed, Austin Powers and the British Secret Service attack the base and arrest Dr. Evil. Austin is knighted for his services, but is disappointed when his father, the famous super-spy Nigel Powers, does not attend the event. Basil Exposition later informs Austin that Nigel has been kidnapped, and the only clue is that the crew of his yacht have had their genitalia painted gold. Austin visits the imprisoned Dr. Evil, who tells him that Goldmember is behind the abduction. Time-travelling to 1975, Austin infiltrates Goldmember's roller disco club and is reunited with his former lover, FBI agent Foxxy Cleopatra, who is undercover as a disco singer. With Foxxy's help, Austin locates his father, but is unable to rescue him. Goldmember takes Nigel through Dr. Evil's time machine into the present day. Foxxy wants revenge on Goldmember for murdering her partner, and accompanies Austin in his pursuit. In the present, Dr. Evil and Mini-Me instigate a riot in their prison, allowing them to escape. A British Intelligence mole named Number 3 informs Austin that Dr. Evil has moved to a new lair near Tokyo. Austin and Foxxy travel to Tokyo and confront Fat Bastard, who is now a sumo wrestler, but still does work for Dr. Evil. Fat Bastard explains that a Japanese business man, Mr. Roboto, is working on a device for Dr. Evil and Goldmember. Austin and Foxxy later meet with Mr. Roboto, who pleads ignorance about Nigel's whereabouts. Unconvinced, Austin and Foxxy infiltrate Roboto's factory where the command unit for the tractor beam is being loaded in Goldmember's car, and Roboto hands Goldmember a golden key needed to activate the beam. Foxxy confronts Goldmember while Austin attempts to free Nigel, but Goldmember escapes with the command unit and flees to Dr. Evil's sub. Unable to settle their differences, Nigel and Austin part ways when they disagree on how to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Dr. Evil's son, Scott Evil, has become increasingly evil in an attempt to prove himself to his father, to the point that he too is going bald. Scott presents his father with sharks with laser beams attached to their heads, a request that had gone unfulfilled in the first film. Dr. Evil replaces Mini-Me with Scott as his favored son; the rejected Mini-Me defects and joins Austin. Austin, Foxxy and Mini-Me infiltrate the sub, but Austin is captured. Dr. Evil prepares to activate the tractor beam, but Foxxy has stolen the key and frees Austin. Austin prepares to shoot Dr. Evil, when Nigel appears and reveals Dr. Evil and Austin are brothers, separated when they were toddlers when an assassination attempt killed their mother, and Dr. Evil was found and raised by Belgians. Dr. Evil and Austin embrace, enraging Scott, who flees to pursue his own vengeance, whilst Goldmember commandeers the tractor beam's controls, unzipping his pants to reveal his gold-covered genitals to be a spare key. Goldmember activates the tractor beam, but Austin and Dr. Evil work together to reverse its polarity, destroying the meteor and saving the world. The heroes arrest Goldmember, who turns to the camera to reveal the entire string of events was adapted into a film by Steven Spielberg, starring Tom Cruise as Austin, Kevin Spacey as Dr. Evil, Danny DeVito as Mini-Me, and John Travolta as Goldmember. Austin, Foxxy, Dr. Evil, Mini-Me and Nigel are in the audience of a Hollywood theater watching the film. Upon exiting the theater they run into Fat Bastard, now thinner but flabby, thanks to the Subway diet. As Austin and Foxxy kiss, in Dr. Evil's Hollywood lair, Scott – now completely bald, dressed like and laughing in a manner similar to his father—declares he will get his revenge on Austin and begins dancing like Michael Jackson. Voice Cast ▪ Mike Myers as Austin Powers / Goldmember / Dr. Evil / Fat Bastard Aaron Himelstein as young Austin Powers Josh Zuckerman as young Dr. Evil ▪ Beyoncé Knowles as Foxxy Cleopatra ▪ Michael York as Basil Exposition Eddie Adams as young Basil Exposition ▪ Michael Caine as Nigel Powers Scott Aukerman as young Nigel Powers ▪ Robert Wagner as Number Two Rob Lowe as Middle Number Two Evan Farmer as Young Number Two ▪ Seth Green as Scott Evil ▪ Verne Troyer as Mini-Me ▪ Mindy Sterling as Frau Farbissina ▪ Fred Savage as Number Three / Mole ▪ Brian Tee as Godzilla Pedestrian ▪ Masi Oka as Godzilla Copyright Pedestrian ▪ Clint Howard as Radar Operator Johnson Ritter ▪ Michael McDonald as Royal Guard ▪ Donna D'Errico as Female Vendor ▪ Fred Stoller as Melon Guy ▪ Greg Grunberg as the shirtless fan with the letter "T" (Greg's brother Brad Grunberg is the fan with the "A") ▪ Kinga Philipps as Mrs. Powers ▪ Kevin Stea as Assistant Director of "Austinpussy" / Dancer ▪ Anna-Marie Goddard, Nina Kaczorowski, and Nikki Ziering as henchwomen ▪ Ming Tea as Themselves ▪ Rachel Roberts as The Model ▪ Susanna Hoffs as Gillian Shagwell ▪ Matthew Sweet as Sid Belvedere ▪ Christopher Ward as Trevor Algberth ▪ Carrie Ann Inaba as Fook Yu ▪ Diane Mizota as Fook Mi ▪ Nathan Lane as Mysterious Disco Man ▪ Katie Couric as Prison Guard ▪ Kristen Johnston as Dancer at Austin's pad Media Release *''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' is released on video and DVD December 3, 2002, including an InfiniFilm trailer. Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Widescreen and Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Infinifilm **Beyond the Movie *Need Help? *Select a Scene *Bonus Features **Deleted Scenes **Outtakes **Behind the Scenes *Setup Screen and Sound Options **Screen ***Widescreen and Color Bars **Language Sounds and Subtitles ***English - Dolby Digital EX 5.1 / DTS ES 6.1 Surround Sound ***French - Stereo Surround Sound ***Latin American Spanish - Dolby Digital EX 5.1 Surround Sound ***Brazilian Portuguese - Dolby Digital EX 5.1 Surround Sound ***German - Stereo Surround Sound ***Hungarian - DTS ES 6.1 Surround Sound *Sneak Peeks **Commercial Breaks **Trailers Previews *Daredevil Trailer (In Theaters February 2003) *Inspector Gadget 2 Teaser Trailer (Spring 2003) *Thirteen Trailer (In Theaters August 2003) *Finding Nemo Teaser Trailer (In Theaters Summer 2003) Sneak Peek Previews *Best Buy Commercial (ft. Spider-Man) *Burger King Commercial (ft. Spirit) *Target Commercial (ft. Spider-Man) *Just Married Trailer (In Theaters January 2003) *Runaway Jury Trailer (In Theaters October 2003) Quotes *Quotes Outtakes * Austin Powers in Goldmember (Outtakes) Other Languages * Austin Powers in Goldmember (Other Languages) Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2002 Films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films